


Lost (and not yet Stitched)

by warriorofthewind_Libra928



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Child Neglect, Child Stiles Stilinski, Dead Claudia Stilinski, Drabble, Drunk Sheriff Stilinski, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorofthewind_Libra928/pseuds/warriorofthewind_Libra928
Summary: Just thinking what Stiles’ childhood was like and then I came up with this.It aint fun I tell you.





	Lost (and not yet Stitched)

He didn't want to clean anymore.

He was tired and he just wants to go to Scott's so that they could marathon every batman movie ever! Scott also mentioned in school that his dad bought him a new game and he can’t wait to get his hands on it and beat Scott’s ass.

But to be honest? He just wants an out from where he was. 

His small body trembled from the fatigue brought by cleaning the bottles and the spilled drinks that littered in their living room. The kitchen was a mess from his failed attempt in cooking dinner last night. Pots, spoons and plates clattered the sink with gooey and charred things glued to them. Their bathroom was stinking up and the smell runs towards his room which was also a disaster on its own. 

That's not even including the laundry!

He sighed with great exhaustion to which his small and frail body went along the gravity of. He does not want to clean anymore. He just wants to play along with kids the same age as him. He wants to have his sleepovers with Scott. He wants to marathon all his favorite movies again. He wants to have some edible food that doesn’t look like Bob’s cousin from Monsters vs Aliens. He wants warm and yummy food that fills his tummy before going to sleep. He wants his mommy’s cuddles and kisses. And story times. He wants to have back the saturday picnics in the park and the secret strolls in the woods.

Stiles lets out a sob that shakes his whole being. Big fat tears rolls down on his pale and sunken cheeks and his form trembles as he just sits there on the cold hard floor of the once vibrant Stilinski home.  


Stiles bit his slender lips to muffle the pathetic whine wanting to be let out. As every sob wrecks his body he felt that maybe Scott feels this way when he’s having his asthma attacks. Because his chest hurts and every breath was slowly becoming harder to come by. His vision was blurred and his head felt so light that even the slightest movement makes him want to hurl.

He also didn’t like the aching and hollow feeling inside him. Although even feeling empty inside he couldn’t understand where all the tears came from. Why must he feel this way!?

He continues to cry. It took him a few minutes - probably hours. Definitely hours it feels like he cried for years even - before he could finally take a lung-full of breath. He held it in for a while then slowly lets it out. He continued this till he finally felt a little steady. He rubbed the sweat coming from his eyes - because it’s just sweat and nothing more!

He stared at the rag beside him. He doesn’t want to clean, no. But...

He looks at the snoring and slumbering figure on the couch.

He knew he can’t. He was tired but he couldn’t stop now. He looked at the figure again and sighed. 

He took the rag with his trembling hands and slowly stood up. He still needs to prepare food for his dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhmmm...  
> I kinda made this as part of a project in my class??? And now i dont really know what to do with it?????  
> So... I’ll just leave it here.  
> byee!!
> 
> also, damn.  
> I suck at making titles ugh.


End file.
